Bishies for Roomies
by slavedriver2008
Summary: Everything is happening for Yui-dream school, dream guy, dream grades. But wait, why is she sharing a room with a model and a television actor? One girl. Two hot boys. Love? Uh-uh. Trouble.


_Due to insisted public demand (kidding!) I'm putting up the first chapter of my supposed Tomo-Yui-Nuriko fiction. The reason for this is quite similar to the reason why I first published **The Pretend Boyfriend** last year—I want to put it up and just update it rather than let it sit in my future fictions section. Once it's published, it will be easier for me to put updates. But I want to clarify, though, that my priority fictions will still be **Falling White Threads **and** The Blue Flower**._

_After more than one year of writing FWT, I've made decided on the plot and arrived at a satisfying but quite sad ending. Heehee… Anyway, I hope you'll like the first chapter of this romcom. Btw, I'm finishing this fiction only after I finished **Eien no Monogatari**, my Yui-Hotohori mature fiction. :D One last thing, the latest results from my poll indicated **Bishies for Roomies** as my most-awaited fiction so here goes. I might put up the first chapter of **Nature of Revenge** soon too, as you noticed, I already put up the **Are you Seiryuu?** a few weeks ago._

_**Disclaimer: **FY is not mine but please do leave reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

HONGOU YUI SMILED WIDE AS she walked along the hallway of Todai's dorm building. She looked at the registration card again and compared the numbers in the rooms, looking for the one she was slated to stay for the next three years. 312. The number triggered excitement within her. How she'd love to meet her new roommates and talk to them about their courses. The university was not strict with boarding requirements and she will be sharing the room with two other students from other departments. The thought scared her at first; it'll be the first time she's sharing a room with anyone. She just hoped her new roommates turned out nice.

She crossed paths with many good-looking guys on the way to the room and they were surprised to see her on the floor. She was wearing a long colorful beach skirt that hugged her curves, white razorback, gray shades, and pulling along her red trolley. She intentionally dressed up like a girl for two reasons: 1) She was meeting Tetsuya later and 2) She wants to make sure she's living in the right floor. The people she passed by were disappointing, though, and her heart was starting to beat wildly. Not once had she come across a girl. Could Taka be right?

"Are you sure you got the right number?" Sukunami Taka asked while they were having breakfast in the restaurant where he works. Miaka was sitting beside him and the two girls were comparing class schedules so they'll know when to schedule their meetings. Miaka was slated to study in Central Tokyo while she gets to stay in Bunkyo.

"Well, it's the one the computer printed out," she said happily, brushing her short dusty blonde hair with her fingers. She just got a haircut and the stylist got the length wrong. Now she looks like a boy again. "Is there something wrong?"

She was disappointed at first when she found out Miaka failed Todai and was slated to study somewhere else. After she passed Todai, she went on a month-long sojourn to Europe with her family. When she came back, the lodging requirements were nearing the deadline and she had no choice but to accept the only available room. Todai requires all freshmen to live within campus so they'll get used to the university ambience. And she would not miss out on that, even though her apartment was a few blocks away.

"Well, the first 10 floors are usually allotted for boys. I was in room 583 when I was a freshie." Taka looked at her curiously. "Is it possible that the registrar thought you're a boy?"

"Come on, Taka. They probably changed the numbers already," Yui told him, rolling her eyes. "I'm too girly to be mistake for a boy, ne."

"Well, it would be better if you double-check the numbers. It'll be uncomfortable having men for roommates." Taka gulped down his coffee and Yui snorted. "Tetsuya won't like it too if you're living with boys…"

Yui blushed at the mention of her boyfriend's name. They became an official couple a few months ago and she was very happy being with him. They've been close friends for years and they both thought it was high time to raise the level of their relationship. Miaka smiled widely at her reaction, leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder. Although she never told anyone, everyone knew she was happy-very happy-with Tetsuya.

"It's unlikely they got the rooms wrong, Taka," she sighed and smiled widely. "I'm excited to move out. I wonder what my roommates would be like."

The three spent a few more minutes chatting and she excused herself because she supposed to spend the day for the big move. The two were also going to meet another Suzaku sei and she does not feel like sitting in on them. She's still Seiryuu no miko and the sei might be displeased to find her in their company. Yui sighed when she finally found the room. It was the farthest from the others and she somehow felt relieved to be far from the eyes of the boys.

She took out her key and opened the door, heart beating wildly as she stepped inside the room. It was dim and she fidgeted a little as she walked inside. She was about to call when a hand wrapped around her waist and turned her. Warm soft mouth crashed down on hers and she gasped as the stranger explored her mouth in a forceful and desperate manner. In a few seconds, she fell down on the bed and her hands landed on his shoulders. Cheeks flushed, her eyes widened when she realized he was naked.

"STOP!" She managed to cry out when their lips parted for a second. And the handsome man looked back at her with wide gray eyes.

* * *

RYOU CHUUIN KNEW WHEN TO let go of a dying relationship but was currently having a hard time doing so. He fingered his lover's hair and the man moved away from his grasp, standing from the bed and donning the clothes Chuuin took off him one by one earlier. Sadness filled him but instead of calling him back, he satisfied himself with the view of his back. After years of hiding their relationship, the younger boy was now unwilling to spend another year with him.

"You're still free to come back. You still have my door key," he noted and the boy stopped buttoning his shirt.

"We can't do this anymore. We're old enough to play around, Chuuin." The latter's lips curved to a frown. His lover never called him by his first name before. It was always with a term of endearment.

"I'm just telling you you're free to come back into my arms—"

"No. We talked about this. This is the last time." The man, who was shorter than him and with dusty brown hair walked toward the door, arranging his hair with his fingers.

"Does she make you happy?" he asked again. His lover had answered the question over and over again but he was not convinced. Chuuin wanted him to speak the truth—and the reality was that he still loved him.

"She can give me a child, Chuuin. You can't," he said and the bishounen's heart constricted. He had never outrightly said wanting a child but hearing him say it, Chuuin knew he could not offer anything more to get him back. It was the end of three wonderful years.

The door closed and he smirked. He had cried countless times for him and they had said their goodbyes numerous times as well. But he always comes back. He can satisfy him in the way his lover could not. He was a man, he knew what a fellow man wanted. He might be unable to give him a child but he can make him happy the way no other man could. Still gloomy, the artist stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. He had everything yet he could not get the one man he loved in the world. It was always the case; he never got the shogun for himself in his past life and he was destined to not get the love of his life in this time. He turned the knob and cold water ran through his long black hair, soaking him and washing away the last remains of their lovemaking from his skin.

A smile spread on his thin pink lips when he remembered how they first met. He was the head of the high school theater guild and he was a neophyte who wanted to become a star. He was barely starting his career in the silver screen and was barely earning from his acting stints. The younger man had his full attention from the start; it did not help that he looked like the man who he loved in his past life. Kitaro flirted with him and he fell easily. They made love countless times, sometimes breathtaking, sometimes harsh, but often satisfying them both. In a few months of sleeping together, the younger boy became the group's star performer. It was because of him; he gave him the most challenging roles. No one knew the relationship, of course. It was hidden behind closed doors.

Chuuin never had a relationship as strong has the one he had with Kitaro and he was greatly distressed when he decided to break it off. The reason was simple: he was getting married. As it turned out, he was already in a relationship when they met and although he had sufficiently satisfied him in bed, he had also been sleeping with his girlfriend. He got her pregnant and with a baby on the way, the two decided to get married. It was stupid of him to welcome him back but he did anyway. He was that in love with him.

"We never said we're formally in a relationship," Kitaro told him. "We were just sleeping together, the way people normally do." His words pained him to no end. Although they enjoyed each other's company, they never became a real couple. The boy was right, they were just sleeping buddies and nothing more.

Chuuin let the water wash through every part of his body, willing it to wash away all the emotions the younger boy brought to his life. Just when he thought he have a serious relationship, just when he thought he found the right man, just when he thought he felt true love, everything turned out to be a fluke. Before they ended the relationship, Kitaro bought an apartment and asked him to move in with him. Chuuin was elated; He could finally move out of this place. He will have a new life and a new love.

He turned off the shower and stepped outside when he heard the knob turn. Only two people have access to the dorm key, one was his former lover and the other one was his annoying roommate. The latter was not supposed to be back sooner and it brought him to the conclusion that only one person was opening the door: Kitaro. Ecstatic, Chuuin stepped out of the bathroom very quietly. He will surprise him and make love to him again. He was always good in bringing out his desires in bed.

The smell of sakura blossoms lingered in the air when his lover walked in. The room was dark and he can only make out his figure. He slowly tiptoed behind him and when he was within arm's reach, he turned his lover around and met his lips for a breathtaking kiss. He gasped and Chuuin let out a smirk as he explored his mouth. It was unlike Kitaro to show surprise in his advances and his reaction thrilled him. His lips were slightly different but he was too absorbed with the idea of him going back to take notice. Chuuin pushed him to the bed, kissing him deeper and deeper, reveling in the wonderful scent of his perfume. Perfume? Kitaro was not the type to wear perfumes…

"STOP!" a girl's voice reverberated in the air and when he looked down, his eyes widened when instead of his lover, he found a breathless girl looking up to him with a flushed face.

"What—" He eyed her and he slowly, shockingly, recognized the girl in the meager light of the room. He cursed and was about to speak again when the door opened wide and the surroundings lit up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" Chuuin annoyingly turned toward the door and found the most irritating and loathsome man in the world—his purple-haired roommate.

* * *

CHOU RYUUEN HAD NEVER BEEN this wary of walking back to his room before. His heart was beating wildly and it should not. He was eating breakfast with Miaka and Taka when he found out one excruciating detail: He was to spend the entire year being roommates with the last person he wanted to see in this lifetime. He already has an annoying out of this world roommate and one was enough. He could not stand another one. He sighed and treaded the familiar path to his room. If Miaka and Taka were indeed saying the truth, he should be able to find her right this instant, in his room.

"Ohayou!" Ryuuen called out in his usual cheery voice, unable to hold his excitement at seeing Miaka and Taka at the restaurant. The two were already eating when he arrived. Some of the girls turned to him and whispered amongst themselves. Instead of giving them any attention, he smiled wider. He was Japan's number one male model and his face was literally in every billboard in town. In short, he was used to the attention.

"Nuriko!" Miaka called him and he smiled softly at the name. Nuriko was his seishi name and only Miaka and Taka called him by such name. To everyone else he was Chou Ryuuen and nothing more. The name made him happy and he sat down on the table with a huge grin. "You're late. Too bad you didn't get to meet Yui."

"Yui?" he asked, not the bit interested.

Miaka rolled her eyes. "My bestfriend Yui, I told you about her. She's the former—"

"Seiryuu no miko," Ryuuen said in a bored voice. "Why are you so eager to have us meet? She probably won't like hanging out with me," he asked the former miko and the latter smirked. Taka laughed loudly and just listened to them, finishing his plate of food.

"She's studying in Todai too, just thought I'd ask you to look after her." Ryuuen blinked at his friend. Yeah, he was told that Miaka was studying in S University in Chiyoda. In short, she won't be in Bunkyou most of the time. "Not romantically, Nuriko. Just like a brother or a sister. She's in a happy relationship, ne. Besides, you always say you want to take care of a younger sister."

Nuriko sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll look after her if you want—but I hope she's not as war-freak as she was in the book. I don't want to look after a demented sister." Miaka looked at him with disbelief and he smiled sweetly. Miaka had been very vocal about her friendship with the former miko and the idea doesn't sit well with Ryuuen. How can he accept it so easily? The memories she had of this girl were not worth remembering. He could not even understand why the two were still friends.

"Be nice to Yui." Miaka glared at one of her closest friend and Taka shrugged his shoulders behind her. "Oh, what's your room number?"

"Why do you need to know that?" he asked skeptically but a blush formed on his cheeks. Does Miaka intend to visit his dorm? It would have made him happy but there were various reasons that made him frown. One, Miaka was in a very strong relationship with Taka and he could not imagine his friend allowing the girl into his room. He was a transvestite in the book but he was pretty straight in this lifetime. And two, he was living with the most annoying roommate in the world: the famous soap opera heartthrob in Tokyo or probably in the whole Japan.

"I'll give it to Yui so she'll know where to look for you. Come on, what is it?" he frowned.

"I wouldn't advise that, I'm seldom out." Ryuuen called the waiter and placed an order. He was slightly hungry. And although he had a product shoot scheduled later, thought it would be better to eat before the call time.

"Why?" Taka asked, sipping his coffee. Ryuuen made a face.

"I hate my roommate. He freaks me out." Taka sniggered and leaned closer to him.

"But he's Japan's number one young superstar." Miaka blushed at the mention of Ryuuen's roommate and leaned on the table too. Ryuuen frowned, unable to believe that his friends were excited at the thought of him living with an annoying man.

"So what? He's so conceited, always putting stuff on his face at night." Miaka giggled and Taka smiled.

"Nuriko, would you get me Chuuin Ryou's authograph? He's really adorable in his new soap opera. I heard he's launching a new CD soon. Please get me his autograph!" Miaka told him eagerly, making Ryuuen roll his eyes.

"No. He might think I adore him or something. Just drop by at the dorm when you feel like it." His orders arrived and Ryuuen immediately ate the food. He was starving now and was happily chewing when he remembered one detail. "Oh, my room's 312. Tell me in advance if you're dropping by."

Miaka gasped and even Taka put his cup down. "At the South building?" Taka asked and Ryuuen made a face.

"There's only one 312 in Todai, Taka. And it's in the South building," he clarified and Miaka screamed. The people from the nearby tables looked at them and Ryuuen tried to apologize for his friend's behavior.

"Tone it down, Miaka—"

"You're in the same room as Yui!"

Ryuuen cursed under his breath as he neared the apartment. Chuuin was having the time of his life with his lover and if Yui walked in and saw them… He turned the knob and was surprised when he found it unlocked. Heart beating wildly, Ryuuen pushed the door open and immediately switched on the light. The view inside made him gasp loudly and he immediately stepped inside and closed the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" he asked in a high voice. A girl with dusty blonde hair and blue eyes stared back in horror as she lied down on the bed underneath Japan's number one star. What made him equally flushed was that Chuuin was completely naked and his hair was dripping from the shower. He was looking at him with the same surprised look.

"Get off me!" the girl screamed and Chuuin immediately moved away from her, clutching a pillow and hiding his exposed self while sitting on the other bed. The girl slowly sat up, looking away from the two bishounen with the reddest face Ryuuen had ever seen. Was she the Seiryuu no miko? Ryuuen stepped closer and looked through her form. She looked different from the girl he remembered. She was… beautiful…

"Who are you?" Ryuuen asked, his heart palpitating wildly.

"What are you doing here?" Chuuin asked at the same time. The two bishounen glared at each other and immediately turned their attention on the girl. She fingered her short hair in an effort to release the tension. She was still heaving and the smudged lipstick gave Ryuuen an idea on what happened before he opened the door.

"I'm Hongou Yui," the girl said and he cursed. "This is supposed to be my room," she added and it was Chuuin's time to curse. For the first time, Ryuuen thought they both agreed on one thing.

**

* * *

_A/N:_**_ Whew! This is the first time that I put up a story with three varying perspectives and my head's running a headache. -_- But that aside, I hope you like the first chapter of my threesome (ooopppsss, sorry, wrong word!). I've tried a different treatment here and I hope you like my initial offering. No, this will not be hentai or mature or all those whatnots. It'll be a love story-comedy with slight lime. Do drop reviews and tell me what you think!_


End file.
